


Jingle Bells

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Nat decides that Steve needs to go caroling with her this year.





	Jingle Bells

Steve still wasn’t sure how he got roped into joining the S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas carolers this year but here he was with a Santa hat on his head and a book of carols in his hands. He looked at Nat beside him. She had decked her outfit out with bells so that she sounded like a sleigh.

“I still don’t see why we have to do this,” he muttered to her.

“Because you need to get out and meet people.”

“And caroling is the way to do it.”

“Yes.”

“Fine,” he said sulkily.

Nat took a step forward to talk to one of the other agents and her entire body jingled. Steve groaned. “And do you have to wear those jingle bells?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Well why?”

“Because it’s fun.” She flashed him a devious smile. “And it irritates you.”


End file.
